thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cloudverse
The Cloudverse is a collection of stories set in a multiverse created by Kiro Cloudwatcher. It originally started off as a single universe set in the Fear Mythos, but expanded to the point where it now includes stories that have nothing to do with the Fear Mythos outside of sharing characters from Kiro's fearblogs. Stories "The Mainverse" (Cloudverse α-279) *Things bumping in the fog *Owls sleeping in the clouds *Cats pouncing on fluffy clouds (companion blog to Owls sleeping in the clouds) *Sweet Vapor (written by Pandora) *Twisted Clouds (written by Pandora) *Cumulonimbusaurus Rex *The Owl running through the clouds *Breaking through the Clouds *Audible Mist *Simulated clouds *The Great Thunderhead *The Perfect Storm Cloud *Nebula of Conflict (companion blog to The Perfect Storm Cloud) GarlicVerse (Cloudverse α-276) *Bacon & Garlic LoveVerse (CloudVerse β-043) *FearLove (not completed yet) Wrong Worlds (CloudVerse ψ-008) *Wrong Worlds Structure of the Multiverse The structure of the Cloudverse multiverse is much like an atom's, divided into 26 layers, the first 25 (orbitals) orbiting around the 26th (the nucleus). The layers are each assigned a Greek letter, the outermost being called the Alpha Verse, going downward to the center, the Omega Verse. Each universe has its own characteristics, such as the amount of Dimensional Bleeding between worlds, the relative power of the gods, the amount of Resonators per corresponding god, the stability of universes, and the Omegafactor, the amount of "Weirdness" (e.g. Magic and Eldritch energy) compared to the Omega verse. Each of these characteristics increase as you get farther away from the core, except for the Omegafactor, which goes down. Universes within layers share common traits with other universes within the same layer, such as the society type of mortals/humans, the level of progress of civilization/technology, and how the gods appear. The Alpha Layer As the layer that is farthest from the core, the Alpha Layer is the most unstable; universes grow and shrink, appear and then disappear again. Dimensional Bleeding is so heavy that the boundaries between universes are blurry at best. All of the Alpha Verses are so interconnected and so similar that it can be simply referred to as the Alpha Verse. The Alpha Layer is also the layer with the most Layer jumping. The universes are so unstable that the slightest release of energy can cause them to jump into a deeper layer. On the other hand, the Alpha Layers connectivity leads to all the Alpha Verses being relatively normal, aside from some obvious differences. Beings There are three categories of beings in the Cloudverse: Titans, Gods, and Demi-Gods. Titans The Titans are the most powerful beings in the Cloudverse Multiverse and are similar in nature to the Outer Gods of The Cthulhu Mythos. They can exist outside of a single universe and spend most their time universe hopping. The Empty City and The Quiet are examples of entities that fit into this category. Gods The Gods are less powerful than the Titans, but are still powerful enough to exist in every universe in some form or another. The amount of power they possess depends on the universe and layer they live in. For example, in the Main Verse their power is similar to that of the Ancient Greek gods, whereas they are merely humans stuck in a birth-death-rebirth cycle in the Wrong World verse. The Gods are mostly composed of the older Fears. Demi-Gods Demi-gods are gods that only exist as local gods in some places and don't exist in other universes. They aren't very powerful in the few universes they live in, with the exception of Wrong Worlds. They are tied to mortals known as Resonators and are mainly composed of newer fears and a few UXP's, such as Jack of All. Resonators Resonators are humans that are linked to the Gods. They exist in multiple universes at once, but the properties of Resonators differs from layer to layer. In the Alpha verse they just resonate with the eldritch energy waves given off by the Fears. In other verses, like Wrong Worlds, they are the Gods/Fears. Other *The Slender Man was created by the Titans and let loose in the Alphaverse to clean up the eldritch energy that causes layer jumping. He is slightly more powerful than the Fears, but doesn't exist in every verse like them because of his origin as a construct of the Titans. He does have his own domain however, which he stole from a weak God. He also doesn't have Resonators, so if he dies, he stays dead in that universe. Category:Verses Category:The Cloudverse